The Crystal Wish
by Ryou Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Kagome has a fatal disease and Inuyasha doesn't know what to do when she dies, so he made his wish on the now completed jewel for her life, but the consequences are more than he bargained for. Pairings: InuKag SessRin MiroSan KogaAyame
1. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

The Crystal Wish

By Inu Esca Fanatic

Chapter 1

The gang was walking along a dirt road, looking for more jewel shards. Miroku was getting slapped every few minutes, for groping Sango, obviously. Inuyasha was leading them, as always, with Kagome at his side, holding Shippo and Kirara in her arms.

'_What am I going to do now? How am I going to tell him?_' Kagome thought worriedly.

She looked over to Inuyasha and thought about all the good times and bad times they've had. Like when she first saw him, and thought that his ears were absolutely adorable. When he first gave her his haori to protect her during the battle with Yura of the Hair. When he first told her that he loved her scent. Their first fight, when they first meet. When she first saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss. After that kiss she thought she could never hope to have him love her completely.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying.

Inuyasha soon smelt the salt of tears, and he immediately knew Kagome was crying.

He absolutely hated to see women crying. It wasn't the crying part that bothered him; it was the fact that couldn't control it that drove him insane.

Gingerly, he looked over at Kagome and said, "What's your problem now?"

"Inuyasha…I…I…" Kagome tried to speak but she didn't know how to put it.

"Spit it out, wench." He replied rudely.

"Inuyasha, I…do you think we could go somewhere private to talk, after we stop for the night?" Kagome said in a pleading, yet embarrassed voice.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely for a second, and then he tried to sound uninterested when he said, "Sure. Whatever."

That night, after they stopped to make camp and Kagome made them ramen for dinner as was usual.

Soon after, Miroku and Sango fell asleep on opposite sides of the fire, with Kirara curled up next to her mistress. Although, Miroku had managed to move to where Sango was, but for some reason she didn't hit him when curled around her, instead she cuddled up to him.

'She must be in a very deep sleep,' Kagome decided.

A little later, Kagome and Shippo cuddled in her sleeping bag, as always, and Inuyasha was perched in the tree directly above Kagome.

After an hour of debating with himself, Inuyasha moved from his comfortable position in the tree to sit next to Kagome. Finally he woke her up.

She looked up at him sleepily and said, "What do you want?"

Suddenly she was afraid that something had come after them while she was sleeping, so she asked scared, "Are we in danger?"

"No, we're not in any danger. You wanted to talk, so let's talk," he replied gruffly.

"I know, but not here," Kagome whispered as she crawled out of the sleeping bag, being careful not to disturb Shippo, then she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

As he started to run she was afraid about having to tell him everything, but she would not give into that fear, therefore she did nothing to stop him from taking her to talk.

Inuyasha gently set Kagome down on the soft moss-covered ground, when they stopped in a glade ten minutes later. Then set himself down across from her.

They sat there for a while, savoring each other's presence, before Inuyasha finally decided to speak up.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" He asked, afraid that she was going to tell him that she wanted to stay in her time and never want to see him again.

"I…you know that I will eventually die, right?"

He looked up at her, his expression full of confusion and worry, "Yeah, but that won't happen for at least seventy or eighty years. So I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Why?"

"I…um…I…it's been…cut short…to about…a month." She stammered uncomfortably.

His eyes widened to the shape of saucers and his ears flattened against his head as he reached over to take her hand in his.

"What do you mean a month? Are you going to leave me here? Why are you going to die? What happened? Is there something I can do to help you?"

So many emotions flowed over his face at one time: confusion, betrayal, fear, sadness, and hope.

It was too deep that she couldn't hold back the tears any more as they began to roll freely down her cheeks and onto their joined hands.

Inuyasha frantically looked around for something, anything that would make her stop crying, but he found nothing. So, he did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her small, trembling body.

Kagome gasped in surprise at first, but soon she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He held her there for a long time, even after she had stopped crying.

'_Oh Gods! I love the feel of Kagome in my arms. To know that I can comfort her when she is hurt means so much to me. All I want is to tell her that I really do love her instead of that walking corpse, Kikyo. But how can I tell her if she plans on leaving me?' _Inuyasha thought sadly as a frown grew on her face,_ 'I guess I will just have to let her go if that is what she really wants. All I want is for her to be happy, even if it rips me apart from the inside out.'_

Kagome was surprised when she pulled back and saw the love and hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. How could she break his heart now, when he is most vulnerable? She had no choice if she didn't tell him someone else would, and it would only prove to make the situation worse.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to say it," she said carefully as she saw his eyes swivel to the side, making him look like a lost little puppy, "I have a rare disease called angiosarcoma. It is a heart disease."

"What do you mean?" he said in the most rejected voice she had ever heard, "I don't understand. Do you hate me?"

"No, Inuyasha," she looked at him lovingly, "my heart is failing, not my feelings for you."

"Oh, so you like me?" Inuyasha asked with hopeful eyes that soon darkened to the pain he held inside, "Wait! What do you mean your heart is failing?"

When she saw the pain she had inflicted onto him, she wanted to throw herself off a cliff for hurting him, but instead she spoke softly, "I mean I am dying. I've got about a month to live."

Then she saw into his soul and it touched her own heart and soul. _'He really does care about me.' _Kagome thought, _'How could I have broken his heart like that?'_

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I wish that there was a way to stop this, but there isn't," she said, broking the painful silence that had been formed.

Inuyasha looked so scared and traumatized that Kagome wanted to hold him in her arms again. But she wasn't sure if he would accept the touch, so instead she looked at the ground as the only thing that stopped her.

Suddenly without warning, she felt his warm lips upon hers. It took her a second to realized what had happened, but soon she closed her eyes and began to kiss back.

AN- This is my first fanfic ever, so please R & R. Criticizing reviews are always welcome. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks.


	2. The Kiss

**_Disclaimer: I don't own tha Inuyasha characters, I just borrowing them._**

The Crystal Wish

Chapter 2

By Inu Esca Fanatic

Suddenly without warning, she felt his warm lips upon hers. It took her a second to realize what had happened, but soon she closed her eyes and began to kiss back.

When they finally pulled apart for air they were both in a daze. Then Kagome said in a breathless voice, "Wow! That was amazing," She blushed an odd shade of red as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Why did you kiss me?"

The hanyou looked down at the ground shamefully and stammered frantically, "Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to…I'm…I don't know…what come over me. Please forgive me."

"Why are you sorry?" Kagome inquired awkwardly, "Did you hate it?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, surprised that he had not gotten a few oswari's as a response. He shook his head and spoke honestly, "No, I didn't hate it. I thought you hated it."

"Of course not, Inuyasha. On the contrary, I loved it. But still…why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes for the first time that night and with all of his heart he said, "I wanted to kiss you before it was too late."

Kagome just sat there, not moving a muscle, afraid that if she moved she would realize this was all a dream. Just then Inuyasha said something that snapped her back to reality.

"Gomen…what did you say? I didn't hear you." She asked embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention.

He looked at her confused, but said, "I said, 'what are we going to do now.' "

Then it was Kagome's turn to look confused and she said, "What do mean by that?"

Inuyasha blushed when he realized he was referring to the kiss. "I don't know," he replied sadly. _ 'What if she doesn't want me around anymore because she's going to die?' _

Seeing a worried expression cross over his face she spoke quickly, "It's not that I don't want us to be together. It's just that I think we should wait until we finish the jewel. I mean all we need are the two shards Koga has, but he's been avoiding us since the final battle with Naraku, when you nearly killed him two months ago."

"Of course, nobody misses with me," Inuyasha said while he puffed out his chest proudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, you're such a big, bad hotshot," Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely and said oddly, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing…Never mind"

"Okay…Whatever."

Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes with each other, in a bit of a daze, as they began to speak in dreamy voices.

"You know, you have very pretty eyes," Inuyasha said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You do too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha moved closer to her.

"What do you like about them?" he asked in an odd, but sweet voice.

"The fact that I can, so easily, drown in those beautiful, amber depths," Kagome whispered as she leaned forward toward him.

Just as they began to kiss again, something suddenly slammed into Kagome's stomach, forcing her back away from Inuyasha.

AN- I got chapter two up faster than I would have thought, so be expecting chapter three up in the next few days. Please R&R.


	3. Trying to Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

The Crystal Wish

Chapter 3

By Inu Esca Fanatic

Just as they began to kiss again, something suddenly slammed into Kagome's stomach, forcing her back away from Inuyasha.

"Ahhh," yelled Inuyasha as he saw the reason they were forced apart, "SHIPPO!"

He jumped up and change at Shippo. Inuyasha, once again, intended to smash the hapless little Shippo's skull in, for interrupting them. But when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes he completely froze.

She had a kind and loving expression on her face. Even though she was severely ticked off for being interrupted as well, she acted as if she was happy to see Shippo.

'_She reminds me so much of my mother,' _Inuyasha thought.

"Shippo…what are you doing here, you know you're supposed to be in bed?" Kagome scolded.

"Well," Shippo started, "you woke me when you get up. When I saw you and Inuyasha leave you said you needed to talk, so I laid and waited for you, but when you didn't come back after a few minutes, I thought a demon got you, so I come to find you."

Kagome sat on the ground with the little kit in her arms and Inuyasha stand a little ways away from her.

"Shippo…sweetheart…you know you don't have to worry about me when I'm with Inuyasha, although it's very sweet of you, right?" Kagome said gently.

"Yeah, but you were gone for… (he looked up at the dark sky and counted his fingers)…ever, and I was worried that you had gotten hurt," Shippo said with a worried expression, hoping it was a good enough answer not to anger his adoptive mother. Although it is difficult to anger Kagome, but when someone manages it it's not pretty.

Just then Inuyasha decided to speak up, to remind them that he was, in fact, still there. "And you really think I wouldn't be able to protect her? I swear you people have no trust in me what so ever, do you?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shippo, of course, looked completely unconvinced. He leaned over toward Kagome and asked her if any monsters came by, and she replied, "Besides Inuyasha, no." Shippo and Kagome had a laughing fit, as Inuyasha was getting angrier. But before he could pound the runt's head in, Kagome suggested that they go back to camp and get some sleep.

When they got back to camp, they all went to their respectable places, Kagome and Shippo in the sleeping bag and Inuyasha keeping vigil over them, and fell asleep.

The next morning, when everyone got up Inuyasha was already gone. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked the young kitsune.

"No," Shippo replied, "He just got up and said to me, 'Shippo, tell everyone to go back to the village and tell Kagome to go home and wait for me,' then he just left and don't say where he was going."

"Well I guess we go back to the village then," Kagome said as she got up began to make breakfast for everyone.

Soon they were finished eating and they began to pack up. After that, they started back home.

Inuyasha ran and ran in search of Myoga, hoping he would know of a way to save Kagome. Thanks to his enhanced sense of smell, it only took him a half an hour to find Myoga.

They sat on a high branch in a tall tree and speak.

"Why do you seek me Master Inuyasha?" Myoga inquired, noting how oddly frightened Inuyasha seemed.

"I need to ask you something important."

Suddenly Myoga turned serious, "What happened?"

"Kagome has this thing called heart cancer and she's going to die from it in a month," Inuyasha said in a pleading voice coupled with a desperate look, "I'm so scared and I don't know what to do, please help me, Myoga," he looked on the verge of tears, but he would not spill them.

Myoga thought for a moment then spoke, "I don't know what this 'cancer' is, but to heal her you must share your blood," he paused for a second and saw the hopeful look on Inuyasha's face so he spoke again, "but it won't work."

Inuyasha's face fell, "What do you mean 'it won't work'?"

"I'm sorry, but you are but a half demon. You do not have enough demon blood in you for the transformation to occur."

This time Inuyasha's ears fell along with his face, "Oh, is there anything that would work?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. I am truly sorry. The only thing we can do is make sure that Lady Kagome's last month memorable, something none of us will ever forget."

"Okay," Inuyasha said quietly.

Inuyasha was walking back to the village, thinking about what he was going to do. Suddenly he was smashed into a nearby tree. "What did you do to my woman, Mutt Face?" he heard someone say gruffly as he was punched in the solar plexus hard.

AN-I finally got chapter three up so I hope you like it. Please R and R.


	4. Legends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

The Crystal Wish

Chapter 4

By Inu Esca Fanatic

Inuyasha was walking back to the village, thinking about what he was going to do. Suddenly he was smashed into a nearby tree. "What did you do to my woman, Mutt Face?" he heard someone say gruffly as he was punched in the solar plexus hard.

"What do you mean your woman, wolf?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he blocked the next attack.

"I mean," Koga stated, "what did you do to my woman, Dog Turd? She smells like death is upon her. If I find you have done anything to her I will personally gut you alive!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, _'Well, getting gutted alive is a lot better than losing Kagome.'_ "Hey, Wolf! How about you stop attacking me so I can tell you what happened?"

"Fine, what is it, Mutt?" Koga said as he stopped trying to kill Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then complied by relating to Koga most of the conversations he had had with Myoga and Kagome – minus all the sweet talking and kissing he had shared with Kagome.

After school the next day, Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri all went to McDonald's to celebrate the end of the last test of the year.

They were talking about how they wanted to fall in love, when Eri said, in a bubbly voice, "I once heard of this legend from the Sengoku Jidai about this prince who fell in love with a princess from the future. They had to battle a powerful demon so they could be together, but she got sick and died. He went to wake her up one morning to find her dead. He took her body back to the future and told her family not to bury her and that he would be back later that evening."

Ayumi gasped, "Oh, that's so sad. What happened next?"

"Well, he returned that evening with a jewel and made a wish for her life back…at any cost, but the any cost was that he had to give a part of his soul to her, so she wouldn't be sick anymore."

Now it was Yuka's turn to gasp, "That's so romantic."

"I know, then he was forced back to his time. It's said that he never aged from that moment on, and that he is still waiting for her."

Kagome had stayed quiet through the entire story, thinking about it, _'It is just like the story of Inuyasha and I, except we are a prince and princess instead of a hanyou and miko, and I don't how our story ends past my death.' _

That evening, Kagome and her mother were sitting in the living room talking about what was going to happen.

"Actually, a lot differently than I thought he would," Kagome said as she thought back that particular night, "He was, oddly enough, very affectionate. Well, at least up until Shippo came paddling over."

"Oh, that is different than he normally acts. What else happened?"

Kagome began retelling the entire story. When she was finished her mother asked her if there was anything at all that she wanted.

Kagome thought hard for a few moments before she replied, "I can't think of anything right now. Mind if I take a walk, maybe I can think of something?"

Her mother smiled sweetly, "Of course not, I'll be waiting for you."

Kagome nodded and began to walk outside, as he mother began to make dinner. While Kagome was walking and looking at the scenery of the shrine, _'It always calms me.'_ She realized that she just wanted to be with her friends. She turned around and started to walk back to the house when she saw the well house and stopped to think.

_If it wasn't for the Bone Eater's well I would never have known Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. I would never have known Inuyasha. I don't think I could survive without him. I just want to be with him.'_ With that Kagome ran back to the house to tell her mother what she really wanted.

AN- Sorry it took me so long,but I didn't know how to put the legend in there. Please R&R.


	5. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

**The Crystal Wish**

By Inu Esca Fanatic

Chapter 5

'_If it wasn't for the Bone Eater's well I would never have known Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. I would never have known Inuyasha. I don't think I could survive without him. I just want to be with him.'_ With that Kagome ran back to the house to tell her mother what she really wanted.

When she made it back to the house, she burst into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. "I love him mama. I want to be with him."

Her mother gave her a knowing look and smiled, "I know. I already packed your bag. You can go and stay there for as long as you want."

Kagome smiled brightly in turn, "I want to stay with him for the rest of my time…Is that okay with you, mama?"

"Whatever you want, dear," her mother said as she began to cry, "You know I will always love you…no matter what happens…no matter what decision you make…I will always love you."

Kagome hugged her mother fiercely, "I will always love you too. I have to go now," She grabbed her enormous bag, "I love you. Sayonara."

"Sayonara," her mother said between sobs, "I love you too." After one final hug Kagome left for the well.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome stopped and turned around only to see Houjou. "Houjou-kun?"

Houjou ran to catch up to her, "Your mom said that you were leaving for awhile and that I would have to hurry if I wanted to see you before you left."

When he did nothing but stand there and shift his weight from one foot to the other, Kagome decided to break the silence, "So…what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…ano…here," he trust a package into Kagome's hands, "It's an aromatherapy candle and some lotion. The candle is lavender and the lotion is gardenia lily (A.N. My absolute favorite). It's to help you with you sore back and headaches."

Kagome opened the bag and smelled the candle and lotion, "That's really sweet of you, Houjou. Arigatou…gomen nasai, but I really have to leave now. Sayonara."

With that Kagome left and ran as fast as she could toward the well, although it wasn't very fast considering the fact that she was carrying a sixty pound bag.

As soon as she was on the other side of the well she ran straight for the Goshinboku, where she knew Inuyasha would be. As she neared the large, old tree she saw Inuyasha jump down from his favorite branch and wait for her to come to him.

When she was close enough she slammed into him, grabbed him around the neck and kissed him desperately. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, he looked at her, his face full of concern, "What was that for?"

She looked him in the eyes and said from the depths of her heart, "I love you…more than anything…and I'm going to stay with you for the rest of my time."

Inuyasha was purely shocked at the love and devotion in her words and her eyes, "I love you too, Kagome…more than anything."

Then they came together in a kiss as they shared all the love and passion that they were never before able to show each other before.

AN- Sorry for the long waits inbetween chapters, but I've been having problems catching up on my school work and when I am in the mood to write I am usually shopping or forgot my notebook. Anyway, here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to update sooner next time and make the chapters longer. Please R&R.


	6. Your Really Gone

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

The Crystal Wish

Inu Esca Fanatic

Then they came together in a kiss as they shared all the love and passion that they were never before able to show each other.

Over the next few weeks Inuyasha and Kagome got much closer to each other than either one of them has ever been with anyone else before; they never left each other's sides. They kissed, hugged, and said 'I love you' every chance they got.

Inuyasha was sitting on his favourite branch of the Goshinboku looking at the full moon. _'How am I supposed to tell her?'_ He sighed heavily, "I love her, but…I just don't know how to tell her I want her to be my mate." He finally fell asleep with one last thought, _'I going to tell her tomorrow morning.'_

When he woke the next morning, he felt a deep ache in his heart. "Oh god…no…" He run to Kaede's hut and went straight to Kagome. He knelt down beside her and began to call her name over and over again as he tried to shake her awake. After several pain-staking minutes he finally stopped, now convinced that she wasn't going to wake up.

He sat there for nearly an hour crying, before he stood, picked up Kagome's body and ran to the Bone Eater's Well. His fears of not being able to return to Kagome's time were soon vanquished as he looked up and saw the old wood of the well house.

As soon as he got there he ran to the house and up to Kagome's room. He layed her on the soft pink of the bed and promised her, "I need to get the last two jewel shards from Kouga," he didn't realize that heartbreakingly tears poured silently down his deeply saddened face, "as soon as I get them I'll come back for you…..I promise. I love you." Just before he turned to leave, he bent over and kissed her deathly cold lips with such a passion that one would think she would be ripped from him forever.

As he stood back up, he looked at her solemn, peaceful face in hopes that his kiss would awaken her. As he began to realize that she was really gone, he turned and began to leave, when he finally noticed the Mrs. Higurashi was standing at the door. "I am so sorry Inuyasha," she spoke with a grief stricken voice.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault…I need to do something…please, don't bury her or anything yet."

"I promise."

"Thanks…I'll be back later tonight."

Inuyasha practically run out of the room and toward the well. When he got to the other side, he sniffed out Kouga and then ran in that direction.

AN- One more chapter til the end of the first part. Plaease R&R


	7. The Crystal Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters I'm just borrowing them.**

The Crystal Wish

Chapter 7

Inuyasha practically run out of the room and toward the well. When he got to the other side, he sniffed out Kouga and then ran in that direction.

As soon as he had sight of Kouga, Inuyasha charged at him at full speed. "Give me the jewel shards…now!"

Kouga smirk smugly and drawled, "What if I don't want too, mutt face?"

"Well, it looks like I'm just going to have to take your legs, then."

"Still want to be a full demon, Mutt?"

Inuyasha yelled, "I don't care about anything, but bringing Kagome back." Then Inuyasha proceeded to tell Kouga about what happened. When he was done talking, Kouga made Inuyasha promise to bring the two shards back to him, then gave him the shards.

It was nearing dark when Inuyasha ran back to the well as fast as he could. As soon as he got through the well he went straight up to Kagome's room. She was still lying peacefully on the bed. He walked up to her and kissed her deathly cold lips, before he caught her hand in his and made a wish, "Please hear me. All I want is her back to me and to love me…no matter what the cost."

They were suddenly surrounded by a bright, blue light, and then…he heard her heart beat rhythmically and steadily. As she began to awaken she whispered Inuyasha's name. "Where am I? Am not dead am I?"

Inuyasha shouted in joy, "No you're not dead; I made the wish on the jewel."

Kagome looked startled, "You…you wished for my life back? Not to be a full demon?"

"Yeah, of course I did. Without you to protect, I have no reason to be a full demon, but there was a condition… you had to stay in your time and I have to stay in mine."

"But… I can't live without you…isn't there another way," Kagome stammered

"I'm sorry…but I promise you, I will be back with you soon. I love you so much."

As Kagome walked Inuyasha back to the well, Inuyasha suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, a smug look crossed his face. Kagome noticed this and said, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He looked over at her sweetly, "Nothing's wrong, Kagome. Nothing at all."

As soon as he jumped in the well for the final time, Kagome turned to leave when she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway, framed by the colors of the setting sun. He walked to her and carried her to the bench under the Goshinboku, smiling all the way.

Inuyasha set her down and knelt on one knee before her, took her hand in his and asked her the most important question anyone could ask another, "I've waited 500 years to ask you this. Will you marry?"

Heavy tears of happiness swelled up in Kagome's eyes and she said yes. As soon as she threw her arms around his neck, he stood and swung her around. When they stopped she kissed him with more passion than she had ever shown anything before.

They would finally be together forever.

THE END

AN- I finally finished the story. But do not fear, there is more. This is only part one of an atleast three part series. Please R&R if you want me to put anything in the next part. But remember: NO REVIEWS; NO PART TWO...Please?


End file.
